Little Black (?)
by Akashi Yukina
Summary: James hamil dan semua masalah kandungannya terlimpah kepada Sirius Balck (Slash SB/JP)


Sirius meletakan segelas teh camelia dihadapan proffesor pertahanan ilmu hitam. Ia mengelus kepala bersurai hitam acak tersebut, dan mengecup pelipis kekasihnya. "Waaah, terima kasih Prongs."

 **Little Black**

 **Harry Potter JK Rowling**

 **BxB, Mpreg, banyak kekurangan dalam fic ini**

Sirius memuntahkan sarapannya pagi ini. Pada minggu ke-tujuh kehamilan James, Sirius mengalami ini. Hari ini terhitung sudah hari ke-lima Sirius memuntahkan sarapannya dan mual akan bau-bau rempah.

James mengelus punggung kepala keluarga Black tersebut dan membiarkan sang kepala keluarga mengeluarkan makanannya. "Kau sih, sudah dibilang kan kalau semua masalah kandunganku berpindah kepadamu."

Sirius kembali mengeluarkan muntahan mencium bau sabun yang tak sengaja tertekan oleh James. "Berisik, kenapa juga bisa kau yang mengandung aku yang morning sickness."

"Karena kau kan anjing Pad, jadi setia pada majikannya." James melempar kecupan jarak jauh dengan pose kaki kanannya ia tekuk dipadu mata genit.

Sirius menggenggam dadanya yang berdetak kencang. Sial apakah ini efek James hamil hingga membuat ia tampak berkilau. "Boleh aku cium kau?"

 **oOo**

James menatap datar sang suami yang kini asyik memakan cokelat yang ia buatkan atas paksaan Sirius tentu saja. Kehamilan James kini memasuki bulan ke-3 dan ini terlihat imut bagi James.

"Kau kenapa ketawa sendiri? Merasa bahagia melihatku mual?" Sirius juga mengalami hal sensitif yang biasa ibu —dalam kasus ini ayah— hamil. Namun, aroma James tetap menggiurkan.

Sirius merangkul pinggul James. Ia memeluk James dan mendekatkan telinganya ke arah perut yang agak berisi milik rusa tersebut. Bagaimana ya rupa sang anak nantinya?

Pria tampan tersebut mengecup perut yang kini terisi Black kecil. "Aku jadi ingin menamainya Canopus Country Black."

"Yak, buat keluarga Black penuh rasi bintang." James tanpa sadar memekik jengkel.

Tawa terdengar dari arah kepala keluarga Black tersebut. Sang kepala keluarga mengelus pinggang milik kekasihnya. "Aku rindu Moony, Prongs."

"Aku juga, ayo temui mereka." James mengelus surai gelap panjang tersebut. Merasakan sensasi lembut melingkupi tangannya. James terdiam merasakan kecupan pada pucuk hidungnya sebelum tersadar tersangka utama telah pergi.

James ingin berteriak jengkel menyadari prilaku pria tampan itu, tetapi ia hanya mampu menahan senyum lebarnya. Ia langkahkan kakinya mengejar lelakinya.

Mereka memutuskan pergi menggunakan motor butut yang Tuan Black tersebut bilang keren menuju kediaman sahabat tercinta mereka, Remus Lupin. Sirius tak ingin mengambil resiko membuat bayi kecil di dalam perut mungil James kenapa-napa.

"Prongs, peluk aku yang erat dong~ pasti dingin menggunakan motor." Sirius berteriak lantang, ia menarik-narik tangan James untuk memeluk pinggangnya.

James dengan segera mengetatkan pelukannya pada suaminya. "Kau pinter banget ya, ini mau masuk musim panas tau." Tawa James mengudara, tawa lepas yang kini selalu menemani hari-hari Sirius.

"Siapa taukan 'ibu' hamil juga sensitif akan suhu. Malam kemarin saja kau aku endus sedikit langsung men–"

"Bisa tidak mulutmu tidak frontal, aku malu mendengarnya." James berteriak heboh mendengar kata-kata tanpa sensor dari bibir seksi Sirius.

Kendaraan tersebut berhenti di salah satu bangunan yang mengundang mata dengan taman yang asri membuat James ingin berlama-lama di rumah asri tersebut. James terus mengikuti gerak-gerik Sirius yang segera memarkirkan motornya dan berlari menuju pohon maple di taman milik Remus dan memeluk erat pohon tersebut sebelum bersandar dan tidur di bawah kanopi pohon tersebut.

James mengedor heboh pintu sahabat serigalanya dan tak berapa lama keluar sahabatnya. "Oh James, ada apa? Silahkan masuk."

"Moony, lihat Padfoot dia selingkuh dariku." James memeluk leher sahabatnya dan bergelayut manja. "Ia bahkan rela meninggalkanku demi menemui simpanannya."

"James, Sirius tidak mungkin begitu. Lupakan bila dia Black, dia sudah mencintaimu bahkan sedari kalian kecil." Remus merasa sedikit risih dengan sikap sahabatnya, yang kita bicarakan ini James Potter-Black.

James mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya imut. Ia menunjuk ke arah Sirius yang tertidur tenang di bawah pohon. "Lihat, aku benarkan. Dia bahkan sebegitu ingin mememui selingkuhannya sehingga menipuku."

"James, masuklah." Remus sungguh malu mendapati tetangganya menatap penuh minat ke arahnya.

 **oOo**

James asik duduk sembari mengelus surai gelap milik kekasihnya. Pria yang kini asik menikmati elusan pada kepalanya tanpa sadar merubah wujudnya menjadi seekor anjing (buluk) hitam, sosok animagus-nya. Pria tersebut bahkan menerjang James dan menjilati sekujur wajah James.

Ringisan karena kaki-kaki James menekan perutnya membuat Sirius segera merubah wujudnya kembali dan menatap cemas ke arah James. "Kau tak apa Prongs? Apa karena aku mendorongmu terlalu kuat?"

"Tenanglah Tuan, aku tak apa. Kaki-kaki kecilmu tak akan membuatku sakit." James kembali mengelus surai arang suaminya.

Sirius menerjang kembali James dan menggesekan pipinya dengan pipi bulat James, terlalu larut dan hampir membuat ia terlelap.

Batuk keras terdengar dari arah pintu. "Apakah tidak bisa melakukan hal seperti itu di rumah kalian?"

"Oh professor, maa meminjam menara Gryffindor kembali. Kami menyesal, tapi Sirius kecilku ingin lebih cepat melihat asrmanya." Sirius mengelus perut bulat milik James lembut. "Father tak sabar menunggumu keluar."

Dumbledore hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah kepala keluar Black tersebut. Ia melangkah mendekati James yang terbaring pasrah di bawah Sirius. "Berapa lama lagi hingga bayi kalian keluar?"

"Mungkin sebulan lagi?" James nampak berpikir sejenak. "Atau kurang."

"Apa masa 'ngidam'mu juga sudah selesai Sirius?" Orang terhormat di dunia sihir tersebut menatap ke arah kepala keluarga yang masih sibuk menciumi perut bulat tersebut.

Sirius berhenti menciumi perut kelewat besar James, ia menyandarkan pipinya pada perut besar tersebut. "Aku ingin makan masakan Harry deh rasanya. Liurku sampai berjatuhan membayangkannya."

"Oh Sirius, otakmu sudah tidak waras." Teriak James frustasi.

 **oOo**

Bayi kecil dengan surai segelap malam tersebut nampak tertidur nyenyak dalam pelukan Harry. Harry nampak terus mencoba mengganggu adik kecilnya. Namun harus menelan kekecewaan ketika hanya paras tenang yang ia dapatkan.

"Father, kenapa Arcturus tenang ketika aku ganggu? Padahal harusnya dia marah seperti cerita Ron." Harry menatap Sirius penuh selidik, ia berlagak menjadi detektif. "Atau jangan-jangan ia bukan anakmu."

"Tidak mungkin Harry, jelas sekali bahwa tiap malam aku me–"

"Tutup mulutmu Sirius, Harry-ku masih kecil." James menutup mulut kepala keluarga tersebut dengan kesal. "Akan aku tendang kau bila menodai putra kecilku."

"Prongs, dia sudah 15 Tahun." Sirius memutar bola matanya jengah melihat tingkah 'istri'nya yang masih bisa heboh setelah puas membuat ia terkena serangan jantung ketika pria tersebut melahirkan.

"Apa peduliku? Dia tetap putra kecilku yang menggemaskan." James mencium pipi chubby milik putra sulungnya. "Aaah, Arcturus-ku manis sekali."

Remus mendekat dan mendudukan James di ranjangnya. Setelah ke toilet ia bahkan melupakan istirahatnya. "James kau masih memerlukan istirahat."

"Tapi Moony, lihat putraku yang menggemaskan. Ia terlihat seperti Arcturus bukan? Tenang dan berwibawa."

"James, kau selingkuh dengan adikku?!" Sirius menatap James tak percaya. "Setelah ini pasti kau akan meninggalkanku? Tak akan kubiarkan."

Entah mengapa Remus merasa _dèja vú._

 **Fin (?)**

 **Ini bisa dikatakan sequel hurts like hell, tapi bisa juga dikatakan tidak, tetapi yang pasti saya tetap mencintai pair ini ()/**


End file.
